


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Category: NCIS
Genre: A singular movie quote, Anal, Come as Lube, Domestication, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life, Stand Alone, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, a small dose of realism, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Work sucks more than usual. Tony falls asleep tired and wakes up tired. And Gibbs makes everything better.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to Def Leppard, or whoever owns that song, because I thought it was appropriate.

 

 

Tony yawns himself awake, stretching and reaching for opposite ends of the earth, warmed by the morning sun, cozy in soft comfy sheets that smell familiar, kinda woodsy, a hint of Old Spice. Like Gibbs.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up, sleepyhead," says Gibbs, a smile in his voice, and Tony looks over and up.

Gibbs looks tired but content, sitting up in bed beside him. On top of the covers in sweatpants and one of Tony's faded band t-shirts, a paperback book propped up on his raised knee and reading glasses perched on his nose. A big mug of coffee in one hand and a large plate heaped with bacon and scrambled eggs between him and Tony. About a third eaten already. Two forks.

Tony rubs his eyes sleepily, then wipes the drool off his chin. "Coffee." It's been a long week. A long fucking month. He's tired too.

"Your beside table." Gibbs puts his own mug down on his own bedside table and ruffles Tony's hair. "And there's some s'mores poptarts there for you as well."

Caffeine and sugar. Gibbs is a godsend, Tony thinks blearily. He carefully heaves himself up, inhales his entire cup of coffee - with hazelnut creamer, just as he likes it - and rips into a poptart, shoving the whole thing into his mouth, breaking it apart and cramming the pieces into his cheeks so he can multitask.

Tony stumbles to the bathroom to use the toilet, taking a long, long piss, the relief to his bladder feeling better than it should have any right to, and he awkwardly chews down on and swallows his snack while he's at it.

He only just remembers to wash his hands in hot soapy water, in a hurry to rush back to the bacon and eggs, and mostly he remembers to wash up because there's dried cum itching under his fingernails. Tony'd jerked Gibbs off before falling asleep last night.

Gibbs had been restless and insomniac with stress and PTSD and whatever the fuck demons and ghosts had come back for another fight, another haunting, but Tony had wrestled Gibbs out of his clothes and onto bed, distracting him with kisses, teasing Gibbs with his hands for a solid half hour before Tony had slipped a spit-slick finger up Gibbs's ass to rub his prostate, quick and dirty to finish him off. And after cumming hard, Gibbs had dropped off to sleep like a log over a waterfall.

Tony hadn't had as easy a time of it, holding his partner close, reassuring himself that they were both safe and alive, and staring up at the ceiling for hours on end, until eventually fitful sleep had grabbed him too.

Looking up into the bathroom mirror, Tony blinks at the gaunt man staring back at him. Too many bad cases the last month. Kidnappings and injuries. A school shooting at Quantico again. Several murder and rape cases. Not enough food and sleep. Not enough downtime. Tony can see all of it in his face.

He washes his face while he's there, the cool water splashing away a little bit more of his sleepiness and leaving him feeling less gross. Almost refreshed. But food first, shower later.

Tony feels somewhat less disgusted with himself and vaguely more human when he walks back into Gibbs's bedroom.

He stops by Gibbs's side of the bed to drop a kiss to Gibbs's temple and a heartfelt, "Thanks for the coffee and food, babe."

Gibbs doesn't lift his gaze from his book, some Terry Pratchett story from the few words Tony picks out in a glance, but Gibbs nods and grins soft and pleased.

Tony clambers back onto the bed and digs into breakfast. There's nothing better than a homemade meal you don't have to cook yourself, and Gibbs-made bacon and scrambled eggs tastes scrumptious. He devours most of it quickly, offering the last pieces to Gibbs and getting a quick shake of the head, so he finishes it off entirely.

Tony puts the plate and forks on his bedside table, grabbing another poptart and leaning against Gibbs to nibble at it, mostly full now, but enjoying his gifts anyway. Gibbs just wraps an arm around his shoulders, chuckling at whatever's happening in his book.

As Tony slowly munches on his s'mores poptart, he listens to the birds chirping, the occasional car driving by, and Gibbs's soft amused huffs, and decides that while work sucks, his life has a few good things going for it.

"Can we just stay in bed today?" asks Tony, wanting to hole up in their warm room, take it easy for once, and just unwind all the knots in his headspace.

"You'll get bored, darlin'," says Gibbs, looking at him knowingly.

Tony shrugs and grins hopefully. "You can keep me entertained."

And it's true, Tony can't ever remember being bored with Gibbs. They've been doing this, whatever this is, for months and months now. Long enough that Tony's no longer keeping track anyway, long since forgotten to be anxious that Gibbs might change his mind, his fears faded and crushed beneath Gibbs's steady faith and trust and continual willingness to meet him halfway.

But Gibbs continues eyeballing him. A mischievous glint in his eye that says Tony's gonna have to persuade him.

"Come on, Gibbs," wheedles Tony, dropping his head onto Gibbs's shoulder and looking up at the man from beneath his lashes and biting his lip. "I can just watch movies on my laptop while you read your way through Discworld, and we can order something on UberEats for lunch and dinner, and this last month at work has sucked. Majorly sucked. Big time. And not in a fun way, and -"

"Okay, okay, Tony. We'll stay in bed all day," laughs Gibbs, and puts his book down and tosses aside his glasses, gripping Tony firmly by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Tony kisses back eagerly and happily, peppering Gibbs's stubbled jaw and cheeks with little kisses in gratitude.

"I'll just have to think of something to keep you happy," says Gibbs, the hot whisper curling around Tony's ear, making Tony shiver.

The hand round his neck squeezes gently, and Tony groans, his dick twitching in his sweatpants at the reminder of Gibbs's strength - it's a bit of a turn on, if he's honest with himself. Gibbs chuckles and brings his other hand down to cup Tony's junk, squeezing and teasing before slipping his fingers into Tony's pants.

Tony moans at Gibbs's calloused fingers wrapping around and pulling on his cock, and he pulls their shirts off, pressing them skin to skin, and tumbles Gibbs down onto the mattress, stretching out on top of his lover.

Gibbs laughs into Tony's mouth, and splays his legs, letting Tony get in-between his thighs and press their groins together. He retrieves his hands and rubs them up and down Tony's back, gently scratching with blunt nails, dragging Tony's sweatpants down over his ass.

Tony groans hard, arching into his touch, and Gibbs's head lolls back, gripping and massaging Tony's bare ass cheeks as he rocks up against Tony, and Tony brackets his forearms on either side of Gibbs's head, propping himself up as they make love.

"Mmm," says Gibbs, moaning as Tony grinds his cock through their sweatpants and into Gibbs's. "Gonna make me cum, if you keep that up, boy."

Tony grins and reaches between them, and frees their dicks from their sweatpants, his own springing out hard and eager, dripping pre-cum, and Gibbs's fat cock rolling on his belly, a throb running through it under Tony's gaze.

Tony glances to Gibbs, and Gibbs stares back at him with hazy half-lidded eyes, his mouth curling in a warm grin as he wraps a large hand around the both of them and strokes firmly, pulling hard and twisting around their heads.

Gasping and sighing in pleasure, Tony drops his head down close to Gibbs, and brushes his lips against Gibbs's in a gentle kiss.

Gibbs's breathing speeds up, and he tugs on their cocks harder, smearing Tony's pre-cum over their tips then stroking back down their shafts.

"Oh god, Gibbs," says Tony, keening as Gibbs's thumb rubs back and forth over his flared ridge, his palm holding and rubbing their slippery cockheads together. Tension zings through Tony's body and he pushes harder and faster into Gibbs's grip.

"Tony, cum for me, sweetheart," murmurs Gibbs, letting his own cock fall and slap back onto his belly, fisting Tony's singularly.

"Boss!" Tony cries out, and a decade and a half of conditioning kicks in and his body obeys, his climax surging through him, faster and sooner than he'd like. But it's alright, Tony's tired, and Gibbs had wanted him to, had told him to. Tony pumps into Gibbs's hand, his balls drawing up and asshole tightening, his cock throbbing hard and spilling ribbons of cum all over Gibbs's clever fingers.

Panting hard, Tony sits up, and Gibbs strokes him through his long orgasm, aiming Tony's cock to spurt and unload onto his own crotch. The sight of Gibbs's hard cock and heavy balls covered in his cum makes Tony moan, and he reaches out to take Gibbs in hand, but his lover bats his hand away.

"Thought we were going to cum together," says Tony, confused but relaxed - Gibbs is already jacking his own cock, grunting softly.

"On your stomach, Anthony," rumbles Gibbs, his pupils blown wide, mouth parted with want. "Changed my mind. I want in you."

Tony throws himself down on the bed, Gibbs chuckling at his eagerness, and Tony grinds his half-hard cock into the mattress, already imagining Gibbs's hot shaft plying him open and rubbing over that spot inside of him that feels like lightning.

Gibbs wastes no time, and Tony squirms and wriggles and moans as one wet finger then two wet fingers slide into his ass, thrusting and swivelling and stretching his hole, and Tony's gut clenches in pure visceral arousal, his softening cock giving a valiant and tragic twitch, as he realises that Gibbs is opening him up with his own cum. But then Gibbs is nudging and prodding at Tony's ass with his cock, pressing his cum-slick head in, and Tony whines from deep in his chest, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Gibbs gasps behind him, and teases the both of them, withdrawing then poking his tip back in, again and again.

"Fucking please, Gibbs," growls Tony, reaching back with one hand to hold apart an ass cheek.

Gibbs snorts in amusement but slowly eases his cock in all the way, bottoming out and grinding his balls against Tony's ass.

Tony buries his head in his arms, rocking helplessly under his lover, loving the weight and length and heat of Gibbs's shaft grinding inside of him, the way it presses perfectly on his sweet spot and fills him up just the right side of too much.

Gibbs rocks into him, pumping shallow and sharp, groaning and grunting, taking what he needs even as he drives into and over Tony's prostate, driving Tony crazy with the building pressure.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," moans Gibbs, panting for air.

Then Gibbs's hands slam down on the mattress on either side of Tony's head, effectively doing a push-up over Tony, and he pulls out and snaps his hips forward, pounding into Tony hard and fast, swelling and pulsing in Tony's ass.

Biting his lip, Tony clenches around Gibbs's throbbing cock, getting a choked groan, but he's focusing on enjoying Gibbs's dick pressing against his prostate. Tony's cock has softened a bit yet remained half-hard with all the pleasure coursing through him, and he's too tired to go for a second round, but damn does it feel good.

Gibbs grinds hard into his ass, pushing in deep for the last bit of pleasure - Tony's eyes rolling back into his head, at the feeling of Gibbs digging into his guts - and then Gibbs pulls out and collapses beside him, chest heaving.

"Jesus Christ. That was good, Tony." Gibbs grins broadly at him, running a hand through Tony's hair.

Tony grins back. "Yeah. If I wasn't so exhausted I'd have cum again." He settles down into his arms, getting comfy. "Think I could just about fall asleep again, you've worn me out."

Gibbs blows out a harsh breath and wipes the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead. "Rule 45 first, and use your mouth, please and thank you." He smirks at Tony.

Tony squints at him. Rule 45. Clean your own mess. What?

Gibbs nods to his own cock, laying thick and heavy on his thigh, absolutely every inch smeared with cum.

"I don't see how that's _my_ mess to clean up," says Tony indignantly. It's at least half Gibbs's.

Gibbs grins wickedly. "I assure you that mess is _entirely_ because of you."

A smug grin tugs at Tony's lips, it's nice to be appreciated. Still... _gross_. "If you wanted me to suck your dick you should have thought of that before putting it in my ass without a condom."

Gibbs shrugs and gets up, stretching. "Pussy," he tells Tony, not overly caring about the lack of getting licked clean. Clearly he hadn't expected a different response, merely using it to tease Tony. Gibbs has got a small point, being perfectly happy to shove his tongue up Tony's ass most days, but Tony's perfectly happy to ignore that little bit of disparity.

Tony scowls at him. "Did you just quote Venom to me?" They had watched that... he doesn't know when, the last month's been a blur, but it's the last movie they'd watched together.

"Yeah," says Gibbs, shifting from foot to foot, probably wanting to get to the bathroom and actually clean up. "What's it to you?"

Tony ponders it, retaliating by taking his time to make Gibbs even more antsy. "I guess I still love you then, if you're gonna quote movies for me. Even if you are a cocky bastard."

Gibbs breaks out into a smile at that, the cocky teasing bastard instantly turning into a lovesick schoolboy, staring at Tony adoringly, his eyes soft and his smile sweet and happy.

Tony doesn't bring up the L word often, preferring to wait for Gibbs to mention it first so as not to seem too needy, but he smiles warmly back at Gibbs now, before clearing his throat. "I'm going to go back to sleep for a bit, I think."

"Go have a shower first, and I'll change the sheets for fresh ones," says Gibbs.

Tony groans. "Too tired, all fucked out. Nap now." He pulls a pillow over his head.

Gibbs drags him out of bed and to his feet, and kisses him deeply, hot and wet. "I love you too, darlin'. Now shower, then bed, DiNozzo," orders Gibbs, pressing one more kiss to his lips and sending him off with a pat on the ass.

"Gonna fall asleep in the shower, bossy bastard," grumbles Tony, stalking off to do as he's told.

But it turns out that Tony's not even slightly exaggerating, lightly dozing against the shower wall as the hot water pours down his neck and back, the heat seeping into his muscles, relaxing him utterly and making him even more sleepy.

Gibbs comes and rescues him, gently waking Tony and pulling him into his arms, but Tony nods off again on his feet as his lover towels him dry.

He's vaguely aware of Gibbs helping him into clean pyjama pants, woollen socks, and an NCIS sweatshirt that smells like Gibbs, and then Tony's curling up in bed, falling asleep to Gibbs stroking his hair and the regular sounds of Gibbs turning the pages of his book.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So yeah, normally I prefer Tony on top, but I wanted to write a happier version of love-making to that second chapter of 'Deep roots are not reached by the frost' because I totally depressed myself posting that and I wrote this to cheer us all up! I felt bad, okay? I warned everyone that it was miserable and then you all went and read it anyway! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this! Is this what writing's like when you're not stressing out over it?? ANYWAY, I'm starting to plot out an original fiction graphic novel, so I will be going ahead with my break from writing NCIS fanfic, but I wanted to go (temporarily) out on a happier note, not an angsty note. However, I'll still be around reading everyone else's stories and I might jump in every now and again and post something quick and light-hearted (and maybe porny if you ask nicely).
> 
> Let me know if you like this! You gotta know I love seeing the results of that kudos button getting Gibb-slapped!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Edmond :)


End file.
